Fixing the pieces
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: <html><head></head>Ino was broken until she had enough. Naruto came along and helped to find the missing pieces and to find out who she really is. Not sure if this is a good summary so forget it. Just a little bit of swearing.</html>
1. Prologue

**Fixing the pieces**

**Prologue**

She was breaking. She didn't know if she could survive any longer. She felt that all three of their deaths were all her fault. First her mother, then Asuma Sensei and finally her father.

"_If only I were stronger!"_

Those words kept on swimming around in her mind. If only she were stronger and a better medical nin, these deaths would have never happened.

"_If only I were like Sakura!"_

Another bunch of words that were whirling around in her mind. The thing is, Tsunade would only teach Sakura. She thought that she had a better potential than she had.

That's why she needed her family. As an only child, her parents love was always directed to her. Outside of the family it was like she was a ghost. There was just no point in living.

"_Tomorrow, I'm going to take over the Yamanaka clan and get stronger to show them all who Ino Yamanaka really is! Just like how Naruto proved himself."_

Everybody had now found out that Naruto was the container of the nine tailed fox. But somehow, he didn't let that bother him, he just proved everybody that he is a good ninja.

"_Right now I need to get some sleep."_

~x~

**Tell me what you all think! I hope you like it. There are obviously going to be more chapters, so I hope you'll all like it!**

**Headoverheelsforanime2011! **


	2. Regaining yourself

**Fixing the pieces**

**Regaining yourself**

She had finished her meeting with the Godaime and the Yamanaka elders. Her title was to be given to her next week.

She didn't want to let the clan down, so she went through every scroll. She made sure that she read every fine print as she didn't want something to go wrong and show herself up.

She was her way to the closest training ground, which just so happened to be number 7.

As she walked into the field, she saw Naruto and Lee training.

They both sensed a familiar chakra signature and stopped to look at the female blond.

"Hey Ino! What brings you here to our youthful training?" Ino walked up to them both._ "Just smile and get it over with."_

She fakes her smile. "Just wanted to come and train at the closest ground."

Ouch. Naruto could tell a fake smile from a real smile. Hell he used to do it every day! He pretended not to notice.

"Great! Do you want to do some taijutsu with me and Lee?"

"Maybe later. I have to perfect my clan's techniques, because the ceremony is next week." Lee was always one for positive comments. "Don't worry, you'll be the best head your clan has ever seen."

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to the other end of the field so that I don't disturb you." Without another word, she walked off.

Naruto was worried for her_. "She's pretending that she's fine, just like I was. The thing is, she doesn't want anyone to help her. But I'll be there for her, like she was for me." _The two boys carried on with their training.

Xx

She managed to perfect all of the jutsu's she had learned. When she looked over in Naruto's direction, she saw that Lee was gone and Naruto was sitting on the floor watching her.

She used a teleportation jutsu that she just learned.

Naruto was shocked. "I've never seen you do that before." She shrugged. "I've seen it as well until I looked in some extra old scrolls."

"So Ino, are you okay? You've been solitude for quite a while, and no one's really seen you." She sighed as she flopped down next to him.

"Well you are a master at masks, so you've easily seen right through mine. No I haven't been alright. I need to get stronger. For the sake of the clan, the village and myself."

"Why do you need to get stronger?"

Ino's chakra flared in anger. "Because I'm never acknowledged by anyone! Sakura is being taught by the Hokage, while I'm being taught from her! They only care for her and always will."

Then she toned down her anger. "Plus the three most important people to me are now dead all because I was weak. And you know what? I can't even cry. No matter how hard I try, I just can't gather any tears."

Naruto listened to her. He concluded that she didn't need advice, but to be heard. _"I never realised that this is the real Ino. So belittled and lost. This whole time she had a mask too. Who knew?"_

When she finally finished talking, Naruto gave her a bright smile. "Don't worry Ino. You are strong. When I was watching you, I saw that moves that might only be used the ANBU! Anyway, let's do some taijutsu."

Ino gave him a sunny smile. Finally, someone who is strong was giving her a compliment!


	3. First steps

**Fixing the pieces**

**First steps**

Ino woke up feeling happy even though her body was aching from the taijutsu she did the day before. She can't remember when she felt this happy before.

Today was her day off, so she decided to work in the shop. The shop was one of her parents joy, so she wanted to keep it.

She immediately started getting customers. Most of them being her other clan members. They had come to how she was holding up, but they all still bought a bouquet of flowers each.

Xx

On her lunch break, Ino decided to go and Shizune and see if she can learn medical nin from her instead.

Like her, the Hokage didn't really have a soft spot for Shizune anymore. She was just her assistant and that was it.

She finally found her. "Shizune, Shizune!" Shizune turned round to see who was calling her. She saw the young Yamanaka running towards her. "Hi Ino. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. I would like to learn more medical nin please. When do you think is a good time?" "Well you would need to ask the Hokage-." Ino stopped her off short.

"No, no. I want to learn from you. You're brilliant as well, so I would love for you to be my new sensei."

Shizune was gobsmacked. Someone actually thought she was brilliant? She gave Ino a smile. "Alright then! From here on out, I'm your new sensei. 6pm-8pm would be your new training time. So, do you Ino Yamanaka accept?"

Ino was smiling happily. "I accept."

Xx

Ino's day kept on getting better and better. Business was booming and now she has a new sensei. _"I'm not going to fail you."_

Just then the door opened. "Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop. How may I help you?" She then got a clear view of who she was talking too.

"Hey Naruto. What brings you here?"

"Just seeing if you're alright. I Kinda gave you a beating yesterday. Plus I bought you some ramen."

Naruto thought that she would throw it in the bin and start talking about her figure. To his surprise, she was really happy about it.

"Thank you! Ichiraku sells the best ramen! Plus I'm really hungry." She gulped down her ramen at Naruto speed, while Naruto sat there watching her.

"What?" "Nothing. I'm just surprised that you like ramen."

"Hell yeah! All Yamanaka's love ramen!"

Naruto was really amazed. He then spoke up. " So I was wondering if you would like to come and do some more training with me? Also, I would like to know the real you, just like you did for me when Sasuke left."

Ino looked at Naruto deeply. It was the first time anyone had wanted to spend some quality time with her.

"Are you sure? That would be really nice. Thanks Naruto. Well I'm closing the shop now, so should we go?"

"Yeah, I'll wait for you to grab your things and we'll go."


	4. Unknown Love

**Fixing the pieces**

**Unknown love**

As Naruto and Ino were on their way to the grounds, they met Sakura on the way.

"Hey Naruto, Ino. Where are you two going?"

"Hey Sakura. Me and Ino are going to do some training together." Naruto had long ago gotten over his stupid crush on Sakura.

"With Ino? Ha! Sorry Ino-pig, but you are going to be flattened within 10 seconds! Naruto is just too strong for a weakling like you!" Sakura was laughing so hard that her insides could have come out.

"Sakura, maybe if you weren't so into yourself and your precious runaway ninja called Sasuke, maybe you would realise how strong other people are too." Ino was too matured to call her forehead. Or least in front of Naruto.

"Yeah well whatever. Naruto, Lady Tsunade wants to talk to you."

"Whatever it is, it can wait. I'm going to train with Ino." Before Sakura could argue, Naruto rolled his eyes at her and turned to Ino.

"Do you think you can teleport us there? We've wasted quite a lot of time talking to someone."

"I should think so. I'm close enough." Ino held Naruto's hand and in a white flash, they were gone.

"Whoa! When could Ino-pig do that?"

Sakura was left by herself to think about what just happened.

Xx

"Phew! That was so cool!" Naruto was dazed by how they got there so quick.

"It is cool, but it drains quite a lot of chakra. You also have to concentrate on the place that you want to go, so there should be no distractions. You might end up with half of your body!"

Naruto's face paled, while Ino laughed. "Don't worry, I have good concentration."

"That's a relief!"

They started with some basic taijutsu. It then got into a full pledged fight. Naruto was really shocked at the progress Ino had made the first match. She was better, but he didn't want to go fully on her just yet.

Ino then tried to land a punch on Naruto's chest. He blocked it so easily. Ino smirked. She knew it was an easy thing for Naruto to do, so she had set him up perfectly.

She then jumped into the air and started to kick him. She constantly aimed for his chest. He too blocked it again with is arm in an 'x'. Ino's final move was to gather the chakra into her feet and cling onto him. She then back flipped off and landed down low.

Naruto being shocked at this movement didn't know what to expect next. By the time he got over it, it was too late. Ino ran down low at and punched him in his abdomen.

She could have easily let him fall back, but she clung to his shirt and pulled him back up.

"You are so amazing now! All that from just one lesson. I think I should stop training with bushy brows and train with you!"

Ino blushed but it was really light. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"It's true! Ino, you need to stop listening to crap things that people like Sakura say. You are strong and don't you forget it!"

Ino hugged him. Naruto looked down and blushed really lightly too. "Thank you so much Naruto. You're the only one who can see the real me. Speaking of which, I said that I'll let you know the real me."

They both settled down on the grass.

Xx

Ino had reached the hospital right on time. Naruto had walked her there before he made his way to the Hokage mansion.

She knocked on Shizune's office door. "Come in. Hello Ino, I see you're here on time."

"Yes Shizune-sensei. I care for punctuality."

"Good. Now the first thing I'm going to teach you on is poison. You do know the different types right?"

"Yes sensei. Sakura taught them to me, but didn't teach me enough, so I went to go and do some research of my own." Shizune nodded. _"Typical Sakura. You always want to be the smartest."_

"Good. This lesson is about how to remove poison from someone's body."

This went on for two hours. "Okay it's 8 o'clock. The first 10 minutes of the next lesson, you will show me whether you remember this or not. Got it?"

"Hai. Good night sensei." Ino walked out the room smiling.

Shizune was smiling too. _"Good night to you too."_

Xx

Once Ino got out of the hospital, she saw that Naruto was waiting for her.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for you. I'm walking you home and I don't care what you're gonna say about because doing it!"

Ino looked into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes. She felt another blush come to her face, so she turned her head away.

"Naruto, once you have your mind made up, no one can change it. So let's go."

As they were walking, Ino started to make a conversation. "So what did Lady Tsunade want?"

"Oh, she wanted to congratulate me on becoming a jounin. I then took the ANBU test. They said that I'll find out tomorrow whether I made it or not."

"You're jounin now? That's so cool. And the ANBU? Wow you really are going places. Soon you'll be a captain, and then Hokage!"

"Naruto looked down to his companion. _"So she believes I can become Hokage? And is that what her true smile looks like? It's so beautiful."_

"So how did you training go with Shizune?"

"It went really well. She said that I catch on really well, so I got to see some healing that is S-rank because it can also be a deadly defence. I can't perform that yet, but I'm getting there.

Naruto gave her a foxy grin. "Very soon you'll outdo Sakura and baa-Chan herself!"

Ino blushed yet again. _"He has a lovely smile."_

"Well we're here." Ino looked up and saw that they were indeed outside of her house. "Thanks Naruto.

"No problem. Oh yeah, I moved closer by here to the Namikaze mansion, so you might be seeing me a lot here."

"That's great." She kissed on the cheek and opened her door. "I'm really grateful Naruto. Thank you. Not just for walking me home, but for everything else too. Goodnight."

With this she slipped into her own Yamanaka mansion.

Naruto touched his cheek where he had been kissed. _"She felt so warm and smelt of strawberries. That is my favourite fruit."_

He smiled to himself and walked off in the direction of his home.


	5. Anger, love and some jealousy

**Fixing the pieces**

**Anger, Love and some jealousy**

He woke up to an angry Sakura. "Why can't you just wake up when someone shakes you so simply?"

"_Cha! I should have punched him awake!"_

"I don't know. When I sleep, I'm dead to the world!"

"Yeah, only next time you will be dead!"

"Jeez! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Well at least I'm awake! Well hurry up because Lady Tsunade wants to see you. I don't know why so don't ask me."

"I wasn't going to. Anyway, can you please leave so that I can get dressed please?"

Xx

"So baa-Chan, what do you want?" Tsunade, being in no mood for Naruto's cheekiness (as she was out of sake) yelled, "Is that the good morning I get you little brat?"

Naruto was already tired from Sakura's temper, so he didn't want to push the Queen of anger's buttons.

"Good morning. So is what is the reason that you have called me here?"

"That's more like it. Well I have found out that you made it into the ANBU."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"I have also received a message that your clan, the Namikaze are coming to visit you next week."

"Whaa?" You're kidding me right? I have a CLAN? This is so great." Naruto was happy that he still had a whole lot of blood relations that were still alive.

"Yes, and apparently, your father was the head of the clan. But seeing as he's now dead, that makes you-."

"The head of the clan! This keeps getting better and better! Let me guess, they're going to do my ceremony next week."

"Yes." She watched as Naruto paraded her office in happiness. _"I love this part! This is where I get to tell him the bad news!"_

*Cough* "Naruto, they're also setting up a marriage. It's already been done with another clan and before you ask, I have no clue what clan it is."

Tsunade watched as Naruto's happiness faded as quickly as his ramen would. "Marriage? I don't THINK so! What if they give me some girl version of Sasuke, ugly and emotionless? I'm so dead!"

"Well it's been planned brat, so you can get out now."

He left in a huff, no longer caring about the other good news.

Xx

As Naruto walked down the corridor, he saw a girl carrying a high stack of books. If he didn't help now, they would drop.

"Let me help you." He grunted and took half of the books. He was still pissed off with the whole marriage thing.

"Thanks… Oh! Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto looked down at the girl and saw it was Ino. She was probably the only one who could make him smile at this moment.

"Oh, hey Ino. Lady Tsunade just called me with some good news. I made ANBU!"

"That's great! Anything else?"

"Yep, I have a clan, and I'm going to be the head by next week!"

"The head? That is so cool!" She looked into his eyes and saw annoyance. "But…"

"But they want me to get married to some girl from a clan I don't even know!" Ino nodded understandingly.

"Enough about me. What's all this for?"

"Shizune-sensei said that I can always do some research on the things that I've missed. Once I've dropped this off, would you like to go and get some ramen with me?"

"How can I pass up a perfect opportunity to get some ramen with a beautiful companion? Count me in."

Ino blushed. They carried on chatting. Little did they know that there was a certain pinkette watching the whole thing.

"_So the pig is reaching out for Naruto? There is no way I can let her get to him. I have an advantage, Naruto loves me!"_

**Ha! Sakura doesn't know that Naruto doesn't love her anymore. What a bitch! No I'm joking. Hope you like it. Keep on reading to find out what happens next!**

**Headoverheels4anime2011**


	6. More lovers and a failed plan

**Fixing the pieces**

**More lovers and a failed plan**

Ino was doing a delivery to the Hyuuga family. Once she got there, Hinata came out to greet her. She had finally gotten over being shy as she was now the head of her own clan.

"Hey Ino! I see that you have the flowers."

"Yup. Are they for…" Hinata's mum died 10 years ago. Surprisingly Hinata didn't seem too upset about it.

"Yes. Mother wouldn't have wanted any of us to be sad, so we're trying to be happy."

"Good for you." _"Maybe I should start doing that. After all, people die every day. My parents and Asuma-sensei wouldn't want me to be sad."_

"I almost forgot. Ino, could I have your finest wedding flowers please?"

"Ohhh! Are you and Kiba finally going to be married then?" For the past one year, Hinata and Kiba have been going out. She had realised that Naruto didn't love her and her love for him simply transferred it to Kiba.

Hinata blushed. "Yeah and it's going to be so great too!"

Well I better get going then, can't leave the shop for too long." Hinata nodded.

"And Ino, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here for you. I mean it's not like you can talk to Sakura.2" Ino grinned. "I'll remember that. Likewise for you too Hinata." The two girls said their good byes and walked off in separate directions.

Xx

Naruto was walking with Kiba who was walking Akamaru. "So are you and Ino a couple now?" She's hot and all, but she's got nothing on Hinata!"

"Well we did go out for some ramen, but only as friends. The thing is, I think I like her, but I'm not sure about her. Plus, I'm going to marry some random bitch, so I don't want to upset her about it."

Naruto sighed. He really loved Ino, as she was the first person to actually get to know the real him. Hell, she probably knew him better than he knew himself!

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure you'll find a way to get out of the marriage. You're Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto grinned. "Yeah! You're right."

As they were talking, Sakura came out of nowhere. She had Ino to meet her here for something, but she wanted Ino to see her and Naruto together so that she can say that she won the guy that she likes.

"_If my timing is correct, Ino should be coming now!"_

"Hey Naruto, Kiba." She was walking towards them, hips swaying deliberately.

"Hey Sakura. Well if you don't mind, I'm going to see my lady!" Kiba set off with Akamaru. Naruto looked back at him with a shocked face. _"Don't leave me alone with her!"_

Naruto faced Sakura. "Is there something that you wanted?"

"Yeah. You can finally have that date that you always wanted." She saw Ino in the distance and saw that she could see them clearly. She smirked. _"Ha, good!"_

Sakura then leaned into Naruto, pushing her flat chest on his and then kissed him. Naruto gain had a shocked look on his face.

Ino was watching everything, but knew better than to start crying and run away. She stayed to see what would happen next.

And then right on cue, Naruto pushed Sakura away and started to spit.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Well kissing you. Be quiet and have some more." _"Shit, Ino is still here! And even worse, she's smiling! Not good."_

"NO THANKS!" I've moved onto another girl, so bye!" Naruto stormed off pissed off yet again.

"_He moved on! No way! I can't believe I lost a guy to Ino-pig!"_

Ino walked up to Sakura, clapping. "That was the best plan ever! I'm sooo jealous that I lost Naruto to you!" Ino loved being sarcastic to Sakura.

Sakura looked at Ino in disgust. She saw that Ino's light blue sea eyes were twinkling more than ever.

"Aww, don't make that face, it makes you look ugly. Oops, but then again, no matter what face you make, you will always look ugly forehead.

Ino gave her a pleasant laugh and walked off. She called over her shoulder, "Ta, ta for now darling. Or should I say tart, tart!"

**I got many more reviews and tried to put a lot of your requests into the chapter. I am studying really hard for my end of year tests, so I might not be able to update my fanfic as much. And if you didn't understand the 'tart, tart' part, it is a nicer way of saying slag, slut and all that. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Headoverheels4anime2011**


	7. Mutual feelings, but never together

**Fixing the pieces**

**Mutual feelings, but never together**

"Argg! I'm never going to get this right!" Ino was with Shizune learning another healing technique. "You don't have to kill yourself for it. This is top level, so I don't expect you to get it right first time okay?"

Ino nodded. She tried again, but too hard and made her practice dummy explode. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Ino was way beyond frustration now. Shizune was laughing her head off. "Ino, Ino. This is a trick I use. Think of something that makes you so calm. It can even be someone that makes you feel so calm. Then you control your chakra at the same time and bingo! You've done it!"

"Think of something or someone that makes you calm huh? Easy."

She closed her eyes and for that moment, she lost all contact with the world. Her hand then felt warm. She wanted to keep on concentrating, so she didn't open her eyes.

All of a sudden she heard clapping. "Well done Ino you've done it!" She opened her eyes and saw that she had really treated the practice dummy. "Well you haven't really done it. Just stopped the cardiac arrest for about 20 minutes."

Although it was only healed for 20 minutes, Ino felt proud of her self. They had half an hour left, so the continued with what they were doing.

By the end of the lesson, Ino had managed to heal the dummy for at least 2 hours. (They always use different dummies so that they can calculate.)

"Well I think that you have proved that you can control your chakra flow, I want you to test it out." Shizune was beaming.

"_If she's smiling like this, that means I've really done well and wants me to do something important!"_

Ino stood up straight. "What is it? Whatever it is, I'm ready." Ino gave Shizune a serious look. Shizune also gave Ino a serious look.

"Okay. We have a patient in a state that was like Neji's. Do you remember the time where a team was sent back to return Sasuke?" Ino nodded. It was the worst times for the rookie 9.

"Well do you remember Neji's injury, the fat hole in his chest?" Again, Ino nodded. She shivered at the thought of the hole.

"Let me guess, it's the same thing right." Shizune nodded grimly. "But this time, it's a grown man, so it will take longer to heal." Ino gulped.

"_Sometimes, I wonder why I do this to myself." _Shizune seemed to have read her mind. She gave her a light smile.

"You don't have to worry! You're a star student and I'm happy to be your sensei." Ino looked into her sensei's face. "I'm a star student?"

"Why yes! Also, you have a nice personality which is good for a doctor. You're not at ALL like Sakura."

Ino felt proud. Shizune piped up, "So what was helping to calm you while you had your eyes closed for your chakra control?"

Ino blushed. She couldn't tell her that she was thinking about Naruto. She mumbled an excuse. "Some things are _private_ sensei." Shizune laughed again and told her okay.

Xx

Naruto had been waiting for ten minutes. Just then he saw a nurse walk past.

"Excuse me!" The nurse turned round.

"Oh, Naruto. What are you doing here?" Naruto saw that it was one of the regular nurses that always looked after him whenever he was in the hospital.

"I'm here for Ino. She usually finishes at 8pm, but she's not out yet. And she's never late."

"Yes, yes. Ino and Shizune are in the middle of an operation. It acquires full attention immediately. I think it will take about 2 days before this person is healed."

Naruto was worried for Ino. He wasn't sure if she had that much chakra in her. "Okay. Thanks for your help." He started to walk out. The nurse called out to him. "I'll send a messenger round for when they're done, And good night!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and gave a foxy grin. "Good night to you too!"

Xx

Naruto had gotten a messenger round to his apartment just as the nurse promised. It had taken days for the operation, and Naruto was on his way to the hospital as quickly as possible.

When he got into the reception, he saw a tired looking Ino talking to a half drained Shizune. They hadn't seen him yet.

"You did really well Ino. You have proved that you have really good chakra control." Ino gave her a weak smile, then winced. _"Damn, it even hurts when I smile!"_

"Thank you Shizune sensei. Thanks to you I am able to all of this. If it weren't for you, I don't know what I'll be doing right now. You really are a great sensei."

With this, she collapsed with exhaustion. Shizune caught her. Naruto walked up to them to help her.

"Thank goodness you're here Naruto. She's exhausted from the operation. She drained her chakra till there was nothing left."

Naruto took Ino and held her bridal style. Her head leaned into his chest while she slept. "I'll take her home now."

"That's right, you live in the Namikaze mansion right near the Yamanaka's mansion. Okay, but be careful with her, do you hear?"

"Yes, loud and clear. Don't worry, she's safe with me. Plus, you need to get some sleep now too."

"Yes don't worry. Good night Naruto." She watched him walk out with Ino in his arms.

Xx

As he put Ino into her bed, he stopped to look at her face. _"She's so beautiful and peaceful."_

He then decided to tell her something, whether she could hear him or not. "I love you Ino."

As he was heading for the door, he heard a soft voice call out to him.

"I love you to Naruto."

It was so quiet, that Naruto thought he was hearing things. He turned to look at Ino. Her pale blue eyes seemed extra bright in the moonlight. She was staring right into his cerulean eyes.

She smiled softly at him and got out of the bed. She walked right over to him and put one hand on his cheek. She started to stroke his fox like whiskered scars.

She repeated what she said before, but louder. "I love you Naruto."

He loved the way that she felt. She was warm. He could also smell the strawberry scent coming off her.

He grabbed her waist gently and closed the gap between them. He bent his head down to kiss her. His tongue stroked her lips to enter. She opened her mouth obediently and they started to explore the length of each other's tongues. Ino's hand slipped from his cheek, to around his neck.

When they pulled away, Ino found comfort in his neck and rested her head there. She could feel Naruto's Adam's apple bob up and down while he spoke.

"Ino, I love you too much to hurt you. I don't think we should date."

Ino then looked up into his eyes. Naruto looked into her eyes too and saw it filled with anger. Then her eyes were swimming with understanding.

"It's because of you marriage thing, isn't it?" Naruto nodded.

"I understand. But that doesn't mean we can't hang out right?"

"Yeah. We'll still hang out." Ino could hear doubt it his voice, but didn't comment.

"Well I better get going then." _"Things are getting way too awkward." _Reluctantly, they both pulled away.

"Uh, yeah. Goodnight." Ino got back into her bed, while Naruto jumped out of the window.

Ino felt some water drip onto her face.

"Huh? I'm crying? I guess it was only Naruto that can make me feel any emotions."

She let the tears keep on falling.


	8. A bit of a surprise

**Fixing the pieces**

**A bit of a surprise**

They avoided each other for the rest of week. Mostly because they both had clan business, training and other things, but mostly because of what happened that night.

It was the day of Ino's ceremony. She had gotten ready at the flower shop while everyone was waiting at the Yamanaka Mansion.

The elders said that she was allowed to bring someone who wasn't in the clan. She had decided to bring Shizune.

She had chosen her because she had a day off and also because Ino thinks of her sensei as her second mother.

Shizune accepted because she cared for Ino like a daughter. She sometimes called her daughter when she was talking to other people about her.

"Sensei, I'm grateful that you could come."

"Don't mention it. This is a very special day for you and I'm not going to miss it at all."

It was true. She would finally take over the clan. Everyone wished her good luck and even Shikamaru and Chouji who were both on missions had sent her a message to wish her good luck.

Her smile faded when she remembered the one person who didn't wish her luck was. It was Naruto. Shizune noticed this. Ino had told Shizune everything that had happened between her and Naruto.

She hugged Ino gently. "Don't worry Ino. He too is wrapped up in his clan business to say good luck."

"Thank you sensei. You always know what to say."

Xx

She wowed the clan with her skill, jutsu's and leadership. She had also made her very own s- rank jutsu.

She was then granted the head of the clan.

She was very happy about it. "Don't worry; I won't let any of you down." They all applauded for her and all the young Yamanaka's all ran to hug her. She laughed because loves all little children.

"Now you must meet your future husband." This came from the female Yamanaka elder.

Ino sighed. This always happens for every head. Announced or not, you're to be married.

"He shall be here any minute." Ino looked at Shizune in desperation. She gave Ino two thumbs. Ino managed to calm down.

Just then door opened. They were the elders from the other clan. The male elder spoke up.

"Good day Yamanaka's, Miss Ino Yamanaka. We would like to present to you your new husband." Ino held her breath.

Just then a boy her age with blond hair appeared. The male Yamanaka elder spoke up.

"Ino Yamanaka, meet Naruto Namikaze, you're soon to be husband.

Xx

**Hope you liked this chapter! I thought maybe Shizune needed more love. About one more chapter to go.**


	9. Overcoming with love

**Fixing the pieces**

**Overcoming with love**

Naruto and Ino were staring at each other. Even Shizune was surprised. Both the sets of Elders were smiling at each other. This was all part of their plan.

Naruto was the first to escape the trance. He gave Ino his signature grin and bowed. Ino then regained herself and gave him a teary smile, then curtseyed.

The two sets of Elders were talking to each other about something. Finally, the Namikaze Elders turned round to announce to the Yamanaka's.

There is to the engagement party right now at our mansion. If everyone could go now, we would be very grateful.

As they were all leaving, Naruto walked up to Ino and wiped away her tears.

"You don't have to cry for me. I'm really happy that I'm getting married to you."

Ino looked up at Naruto and gave him a smile. "This day just keeps getting better and better. It looks like I'm the new Ino _Namikaze _now too!"

"I guess I should apologize for calling you a random bitch and a girl version of Sasuke."

"Let me guess, ugly and emotionless?"

"You always did know me so well." Naruto's voice was now husky. He leaned his head forward and kissed her. The both finally felt complete.

Xx

At the party, Naruto and Ino found out that the Yamanaka's and the Namikaze's go way back, but no one from the two families got married together.

Also, before Ino's father died, he saw who close Ino and Naruto were getting and requested that they should get married, only if things work out. I was to also remain a secret.

The couple had a special dance and their cheeks were both tainted slightly red. Both of their clans were watching. They heard the occasional 'Aww' from them.

"I'm so lucky to be getting married to the most beautiful girl in the world." Ino blushed. "I'm so lucky to be getting married to the most handsome guy in the whole world.

A date had been set that they are to get married in three months' time.

The Hokage had shown up to give her speech about clans. Not only that, but she saw Naruto as her own son, so she wanted to be there. She also wanted to apologize to Ino for ignoring her. Ino simply forgave her.

Sakura too had shown up. She didn't have much to do, so she tried to sit with Shizune and start a conversation. It turns out that Shizune had caught the eye of a very hot Yamanaka, so she wasn't paying attention to her.

Finally, Sakura walked up to the couple. "Hey… Congratulations you guys."

She was still guilty about the whole 'jealousy' plan. Ino spoke up. "Thanks Sakura. It means a lot.

Just then, the rookie 9 minus Sasuke walked in. Neji, Lee and TenTen arrived too. "Shikamaru, Chouji! You guys made it!"

Naruto had gone to talk to Tsunade about something. Ino hugged her team mates. "Well of course we did you troublesome woman. We can't miss you getting a title and a new husband."

"I heard there was going to be some amazing food here." Ino lightly slapped Chouji on the arm and laughed.

Hinata and TenTen were clinging to Ino and squealing. "So?" Hinata began.

"Who is it?" TenTen finished for her.

Kiba inhaled deeply. "She has Naruto scent all over her!" Just then, Naruto came up behind Ino and wrapped his arms around her waist and then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"That's right. This is a Namikaze and Yamanaka engagement party." Everybody clapped and cheered for them.

Naruto hid his face in Ino's hair. "I can't wait till we're married. I can think stuff about you without being casted as a pervert."

"So you think about me huh?" "All the time." "Don't worry Naru-Kun, we will be soon. They kissed yet again and the party went well on into the night.

Xx

**Oh. My. God. That was a terrible ending! What the fuck am I thinking? I need to sort myself out and clear up the mess that I keep on making. I'll try and write more fanfics. BETTER fanfics. I've learnt my mistake.**

**Anyway, I love a good Naruto x Ino fanfics so I'll try to keep writing more. Shizune needs more love, so I gave her some.**

**Tell me what the hell you're thinking. And if it's something like proof read, well I don't care. I'm a lazy person so I will never do it no matter how many times you ask. I know it was a failure so you can tell me that, I don't mind.**

**Headoverheels4anime2011.**


End file.
